<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Will to Protect by heartsns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095810">The Will to Protect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsns/pseuds/heartsns'>heartsns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Ears, Animal Instincts, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Mpreg, One Shot, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Protective Sasuke, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Sharingan, Team Kakashi - Freeform, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, hiding from the leaf, naruto obsession here, short but sweet i hope, writer/beta needed a break from WIPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsns/pseuds/heartsns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Be damned if anyone, especially the Hokage, lays a hand on his family. Sasuke takes his family away from the village in the stealth of the night, to a place he knows where others are hiding from the same fear.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, hiding doesn't always last forever, when leaf ninja stumble upon the truth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Will to Protect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meehalla/gifts">Meehalla</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tsunade wipes the vernix residue from the tiny infant under the heat lamp, checking out the child’s skin, fingers, toes, and gently prodding to ensure baby feels like it should for a newborn infant. The baby is shaking, again, another common symptom shortly after birth, and instantly the babe finds the will to release its first shriek. Tsunade smiles softly at the dark haired little boy. “There there, almost done,” she whispers while she rubs the warm towel through the dark locks of thick hair. “You definitely have thick hair, like your father's little one. Almost done now, and…” Tsunade trails of, her fingers slowly pulling the towel down from the infant’s head. “What the hell…” Tsunade brings her face closer to the little one, who was now wailing as newborns do, and Tsunade’s brows scrunched in question. Her head tilted from one way to another, her golden eyes focusing closer on the infant while her hands slowly continued wiping the babe lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything alright Tsunade-sama?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice brought Tsunade’s head to whip to the side. “Hmm,” she responded and quickly finished up by wrapping the infant in a blue blanket. She gently picked up the infant who began to settle, now that he was swaddled. The only noise was now a few hiccups as the baby wanted his mother. Tsunade walked towards the hospital bed and stood to the side, both parent’s eyes on her. She holds the baby to her chest and looks down at the small round face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He checks out as perfectly healthy,” she explains as she runs a finger down the infant's cheek and she smiles when the babe turns his head, instincts seeking to nurse. “He’s absolutely precious,” she continues to speak, not looking up at the parents. “But I have a request.” She looks up, meeting two sets of eyes. Blue round eyes expressing curiosity yet with obvious fatigue and the other, deep black pools filled with icy suspicion, both waiting quietly for her to explain. Tsunade takes a deep breath. “Your little boy is showing some --</span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting-- </span>
  </em>
  <span>developments that I haven’t seen before. I would like to know more about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never,” the black eyes glared immediately and posed to strike at Tsunade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something wrong with him?” blue eyes widened with terror while hands clenched the bed sheets tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsunade saw the shimmer of tears breaching those blue eyes and she shook her head quickly. “No, no he’s perfectly healthy, it’s just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I suggest you hand him over to his mother, </span>
  <b>
    <em>now</em>
  </b>
  <span>!” The threat was obvious if Tsunade didn’t follow through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsunade threw a glare right back and then nodded in agreement. She stretched out her arms, handing the blue bundle to his mother. “You did good Naruto,” she smiled at him softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto gently took the blue bundle into his arms, his eyes brimming with tears at the sight of his son. “Sasuke, our son is here, come, isn’t he beautiful?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke sat on the bed beside Naruto, hip to hip, and looked over to see his son. “He’s perfect,” he murmured and then moved to give a kiss to the baby’s forehead. He then sat back up, planting a kiss on Naruto’s forehead. “He looks a lot like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has your hair, so much of it,” Naruto pointed out, and ran two fingers through the silky black locks. His fingers stopped suddenly and Naruto tilted his head slightly, looking up at Tsunade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest and gave a knowing nod. “Look, I promise it wouldn’t be intrusive to him, just a few simple tests to…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not on your life,” Sasuke hissed out at her. He stood quickly, leaning forward slightly, giving off a threatening aura. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree with Sasuke,” Naruto huffed out. “He’s perfect, and obviously I can’t trust you around my son!” Naruto snapped out, his eyes now glaring at Tsunade. “Sasuke, take us home,” Naruto ordered out but his eyes did not leave Tsunade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! But Naruto!” Tsunade sputtered out while Sasuke moved to Naruto’s side. “Y-You can’t! You just gave birth and need--” </span>
</p>
<p><span>“Enough baa-chan.” Naruto held a hand, palm up at her face, she immediately stopped ranting. “You said yourself he is perfectly healthy, and I can’t trust anyone to be alone with him, especially if</span> <b><em>even</em></b> <b><em>you</em></b><span>, </span><em><span>wants to run tests on my son.</span></em><span>” Naruto spat out the last few words through clenched teeth, like they were poison. Tsunade looked back at him, sadness heavy in her eyes. Naruto nodded firmly, his lips pinched tight into a frown and then moved slowly as Sasuke assisted him out of bed.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Tsunade watched sadly, as the small family quietly slipped out of the hospital that night and she hoped to hell that they would be okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next couple days, Sasuke cares for Naruto as he heals from the stress of childbirth. Assisting him in the bath, bringing him his meals in bed, caring for their new son while Naruto napped, Naruto and Sasuke quietly enjoyed the serenity of their home and little family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully no one had stopped in to see the couple, and they figure that Tsunade may have something to do with that. Naruto knew that Tsunade was one of few that has shown her devotion to him, and he would always trust her with his life, but when it came to the very thought of doing testing on his son, his eyes bled red. Now that he was a mother, Kyuubi’s maternal instincts kicked into high gear. The mere thought of his precious gift being harmed in any way, had his thoughts turn immediately to murderous. He shuddered slightly at the images of total annihilation to anyone who dare harm a hair on his son’s head. He had never thought of this magnitude before, but when he looked at the innocence and defenselessness of his son, he had no qualms on those thoughts of destruction. Of course he felt that way about Sasuke too, but the motherly instincts were overwhelming. Naruto let out a long sigh and smiled softly as he looked down at the sleeping precious bundle in his arms. He had just fed, now having a full tummy and being swaddled within his arms, he was looking like a precious angel. With his thick black hair, smooth skin and small markings on his cheeks like his, Naruto couldn’t imagine life without him. With Sasuke doing the dishes in the other room, Naruto slid down the bed to make himself comfortable and laid with his son. Tucking him in close to his chest, he hummed quietly and closed his eyes while running his fingertips softly through the silky black hair. Soon he fell asleep alongside his infant son.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The area was engulfed in flames. There was screaming echoing all around. Naruto ran through the openings between the flames, fear pounding through his system that he felt his heart was going to burst. Where was Sasuke? The flames were getting higher, the screams in the distance were all around.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Th</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ere! He would recognize that hair anywhere! “Sasuke!” he called out as he struggled to run to him. His heart stopped when he got close only to watch in slow motion as several shadows grabbed Sasuke’s body. He could hear Sasuke’s cries of surprise, then pain and Naruto struggled to get closer.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is your fault! You brought the demon! You created that monster!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Naruto heard the accusations flying all around him with Sasuke’s screams of pain piercing through his heart. His legs wouldn’t move any faster, they felt numb and wobbly. He watched as the shadows began to rip at Sasuke’s torso, the screams of pain echoing through the flames.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke stirs in his sleep, his head turning to a small sound. Coming out of the fog of sleep, he recognizes the sounds as his son, making the small noises he makes when he is starting to wake. He brings his hand to rub his eyes, knowing it is the middle of the night but he is no stranger to his son wanting to eat in the middle of the night. He blinks his eyes rapidly to wake himself more and turns to find the other half of the bed empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naru?” he whispers out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he in the washroom? Kitchen?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wouldn’t doubt Naruto could be in the kitchen getting something to eat, his body was needing nourishment to heal. Sasuke looked over at the crib that was nestled in their room. It was empty. Sasuke suddenly jumped from the bed and stood next to the crib. He looked around the room, confirming that Naruto and their son weren't there. Then he heard the familiar soft fussing sounds of his son. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They are in the kitchen? He should have woken me to help. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sasuke makes his way to where the sounds are coming from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rooms throughout the house are dark still, except for one small light in the living room, that creates a soft glow throughout the room. Here he finds the soft silhouette glowing off of Naruto, his back to him, standing by the front door, fully dressed to go out. Sasuke hesitates, his bare feet softly stopping on the floor and tilts his ear closer to the sounds. Naruto is looking down in front of him whispering softly, at what Sasuke isn’t sure. Sasuke’s eyes move to the floor and is shocked to see that there are two bags on the floor, looking packed and suspiciously placed in a position that looks ready to grab.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naru?” Sasuke whispers out carefully, not wanting to startle him. The blond head straightens up at Sasuke’s voice, but the body doesn’t turn around. “What’s going on?” Sasuke asks while tentatively taking a few steps closer to the blond. He reaches out to place his hand on the blond’s shoulder, only to miss completely when Naruto steps himself out of his reach. Sasuke can’t hide the shock now, as Naruto turns away from him again, directly facing the door. “Naruto,” Sasuke growls out. “You have exactly ten sec--” he stops talking when he hears the sobs. He gently pulls on Naruto’s shoulders, gently swaying him to turn around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto doesn’t look up when he turns to face his lover, the father of their child, his precious person. The tears wouldn’t stop coming as soon as he heard Sasuke’s voice and his heart wouldn’t stop breaking. His arms hugged around his front, he squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to block out the sounds of the screams that haunted his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naruto, talk to me,” Sasuke probed quietly. He moved to cup Naruto’s chin, but Naruto twisted his head to the side, refusing to look at him. Soft mewing noises came from beneath Naruto’s jacket and Sasuke gently moved Naruto’s arms away. He saw their son, wrapped close and snug to his mother’s chest in his carrier. He pulled the cloth away gently to confirm that his beautiful son was indeed tucked away. He looked up from the babe seeing Naruto’s tear stained face, his eyes full of sadness and his shoulders shook lightly as he tried to hold the sobs. Sasuke pulled the blond into his arms gently, being careful of their son between them and squeezed him into a hug. The sobs released and the tears flowed freely as Sasuke consoled him quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several minutes later, when Naruto’s sobs slowed to soft hiccups, Sasuke released him. He led him to the couch, taking care to ensure Naruto with their son was seated before moving to get him a glass of water. Coming back with the water, Sasuke sat next to Naruto, handed him the glass and waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I--I can’t stay,” Naruto hiccuped out, holding the water glass between his two hands, eyes not meeting Sasuke’s. Sasuke remained silent. “You have a chance, here, in Konoha,” he sputtered out, his fingers continued to tap at the water glass. Visions of the fires, Sasuke being ripped apart going through his head. “Now that the war is over, you could have a normal life--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are my life,” Sasuke hissed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about our son? How about him then?” Naruto spat out between his clenched teeth. “He’ll be an outcast, ridiculed, deemed a freak…” he trailed off to give a sob. “The village has only just accepted your return, and now…if they see him...” He thought back to the images in his dream. Small coo’s came from the wrap. Naruto hugged the baby wrap around his torso, his body shaking slightly as the sobs began to rise up again. “I’ve ruined it. It’s better we leave. T-to protect you,” he sniffled. “You...you stay, go on with your plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke pulled Naruto over to him, having the blond’s head rest against his chest, wrapping an arm around Naruto and the baby. “You two are my life, nothing else matters,” he whispered, rubbing Naruto’s back. “If you go, I go, the three of us, together. I want to keep you both safe. And I know just where we can go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto finally agreed. They packed another bag of some of their belongings, mainly things for the baby, locked up the small house and stole away into the night, not looking back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>==x00x00x00x00x00x==</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>5 years later</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure it’s okay?” Blue eyes look softly at the woman who returns a warm smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it is Naruto. The boys get along well together! He knows you have an appointment, so he’s off and running already. Now get going or you’ll be late!” She shoo’s him off with a smile and Naruto grins brightly as he slips out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All good?” Sasuke asks while slipping his arm behind Naruto’s lower back, helping him keep his balance. He brings his other hand and gently rubs the swollen belly protruding from the blond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup. He said goodbye while running out the door to play with Haru,” Naruto chuckled. “Little scamp looked eager to get away from his parents!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke smirked slightly. “Well, let’s get going to Karin and see how this little one is doing.” His fingers spread out on the large stomach, giving a final caress before they begin walking down the road slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elsewhere, a blue haired child quietly moves about the forest trees. He tiptoes through the moss as quietly as he can, his eyes looking at every bush, tree and rock. A snap catches his attention and he turns his head to the noise. He darts off where the noise came and pounces! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got yah!” The blue haired boy squeals with laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GAH! No fair!” Another small voice squeaks out. “The sticks were getting in the way!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giggles are now heard from two small boys who roll out from under the bush and onto the moss floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re it this time!” the blue haired boy calls out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw shucks Haru, you know I’m no good at finding you!” The black haired boy pouts out, giving the blue haired boy puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only fair that you’re it!” Haru calls out and he darts away quickly through the trees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mah, okay. One...two...three…” The dark haired boy covers his eyes and counts. “Twenty! Here I come!” he bellows out with a smile and takes off between the trees, certain he would find Haru quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Elsewhere in the forest…</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, I’m getting tired Touma,” a gruff voice growled out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it! I heard something!” Touma growled out at the other. The man stood still, poised for an attack as he tilted his head, trying to listen. The other man grumbled under his breath, but quietly as he watched Touma. “Over there!” Touma turned and moved quietly and quickly. The other man sighed loudly but moved with stealth behind his comrade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two men hid behind a large tree and Tourma nodded with his head towards some thick bushes. The bushes rustled and a small boy rolled out from underneath into the opening. His dark hair was littered with twigs and leaves, his face dusted with dirt and his clothes were just as dirty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tourma’s lips turned up to a feral grin and he nodded at his partner. His partner nodded in agreement and gave a similar grin. The two men moved out on either side of the tree, moving to surround the small boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well well, what have we here?” Tourma sneered out. The small boy quickly scampered up to his legs, his dark almond shaped eyes were wide and flickered to the two men that were on either side of him. “What’s a cute little boy like you doing out here alone hmmm?” Tourma purred out as he knelt down to the ground, his eyes taking in the dark haired boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy stood frozen, his eyes began to water as he looked from the one man who was talking and the other that sneered at him from the other side. The fear that riddled through his body kept him frozen on his spot and his body trembled uncontrollably. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come now little one, let’s get a closer look at you,” Tourma snickered out and moved his hand out to touch the dark haired boy. “You shouldn’t be out here all alone, where’s your mommy and daddy hmm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!” The dark haired little one screamed out suddenly. His eyes were squeezed shut when he yelled, his hands clenched tightly together and a hissing sound followed the scream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tourma hesitated with his arm outstretched. “Genkei, what the hell is that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other man stared hard at the dark haired boy who now stood hissing through clenched teeth. “What the fu--” Genkei muttered out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This could be our break eh Genkei?” Tourma then grinned. “Not everyday you see such a feisty little kitten complete with ears and a tail!” Tourma deeply chuckled then lurched at the boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy spit and hissed out at the two men as they grabbed him easily. His claws extended and swiped at them, but the men were strong and quick. He cried out in pain as one of the men grabbed his tail hard, but he fought on, his animal instincts striking out as hard and as fast as he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boy what a scapy little thing!” Tourma chuckled as he wrapped his one arm around the torso of the small boy, successfully trapping his two arms tight. “Get the rope and bag, we’ll tie him, gag em and blind him so he will stop biting and clawing!” Genkei moved quickly going through his bag, getting the items and securing the small boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, what a fire cracker! What we gonna do with him?” Genkei asked while he secured the boy in the burlap sack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m certain he will bring us a pretty penny to the highest bidder ne?” Tourma chuckled while hoisting the sack on his shoulder. “Let’s get out of here and find someplace for the night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whizzing noises filled the air and thumps hitting the ground surrounded the two men. “What the fuck!” Tourma growled out. Dozens of kunai were flying through the air and creating a circle around the two men.The two men began to leap out of the way but were stopped immediately  when ninja wire spun around both of them quickly, securing them together tightly within a blink of an eye. The sack fell to the ground away from the men. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that was easy,” a bored voice purred out. “Taking a break with all that noise, tsk. What kind of rogue ninja are yah?” A tall ninja stepped into view of the two men. The sun highlighted the gravity defying gray hair, a clothed mask covered the bottom half of his face and the left eye and he had his hands in his pants while casually walking towards the two bound men. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez sensei, don’t harass the prisoners,” another voice called out. A woman, with strawberry blond hair stepped out. Her hand holding the other end of the ninja wire. “Sai, give me a hand securing these two.” Her teeth gnarled out at the two men.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait Sakura, what’s this?” Sai wandered over to the large burlap sack. “There may be stolen goods in here,” he mentioned as he opened it up. His gasp attracted the attention of the other two. Folding down the sack carefully, Sakura brought her hands up to her lips to cover her gasp when the small dark haired child came into view. She quickly ran over to Sai, working on the ropes and gag on the child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” she whispered out as large almond shaped black eyes looked up at her with fear then suddenly the child hissed and swiped at her when the bindings were off. Sakura leaned back at the swiping claws as the child tried to back away from her. He only got so far before he bumped into Sai and Sai hugged the child quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, we won’t hurt you,” Sai softly said, hugging the struggling child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sai, look--look he has ears!” Sakura gasped out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fluffy tail too it would appear,” Sai added. The small child continued to hiss at the new strangers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh he’s terrified! It’s okay, we are here to save you!” Sakura cried out, giving the child a soft smile. “We’re here to take you back home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small child’s black furred ears perked up suddenly and stopped thrashing about. “Home? Mommy? Daddy?” The voice cracked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! We will take you home to your mommy and daddy!” Sakura smiled. “Now we just have to know--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A crash and barrage of people came flying out from all directions, surrounding the two rogue ninja and the other three in a flash. Sakura and Sai quickly jumped up and  readied their stance at the attack. There were dozens of them, yelling out: </span>
  <em>
    <span>freeze!</span>
  </em>
  <span>--</span>
  <em>
    <span>hold it!</span>
  </em>
  <span>--</span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t move!--</span>
  </em>
  <span> and flashing their kunai. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-Naruto?” Sakura stuttered out. There was no mistaking it, that the dozens of people that surrounded them were none other than the clones of missing leaf ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. The orange and black outfit, the bright blond hair and unmistakable whisker marks on his cheeks. “Oh my god, Naruto!” Sakura cried out, her hands clasped together as she began to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clones all stood up straight, silent and began to poof out of existence one by one. When the smoke cleared, there was one left and another missing leaf ninja that Sakura thought she would never see again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Sasuke-kun?” she stammered out. She saw the raven black hair, framing his perfect flawless face. His dark eyes focused on her and appeared just as cold as always. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kura!” Sasuke called out and Sakura blinked in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy!” the small boy called out, tears falling from his face as he struggled in Sai’s grasp. Sakura blinked her surprise at the small boy who struggled until Sai released him. He ran quickly past Sakura, jumping quickly in Sasuke’s arms. The boy cried into Sasuke’s shoulder, Sasuke cradling his head, stroking his hair and holding him close. Sakura watched in surprise as Sasuke seemed to whisper soothing words to the child while holding him close. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Sasuke is a father? Who is…’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sakura suddenly found herself getting irritated at the thought of Sasuke being with another woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Naruto clone stepped up and took the small boy into his arms. The boy clung to the Naruto clone immediately, crying and whimpering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go home Kura. Your mommy is worried sick.” Sasuke gave the boy a tender kiss on his head and the Naruto clone jumped out of sight, taking Kura with him. Sasuke then turned his cold stare onto the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well this is interesting,” the gray haired ninja piped up through the silence. “Good to see you Sasuke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke turned to the gray haired ninja and nodded. “Kakashi. Thank you for assisting in saving my son.” He nodded to the other two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura gasped at hearing the truth from Sasuke’s lips. Her bottom lip trembled suddenly, “oh my god Sasuke-kun! I thought you were dead! Where have you been! Why did you leave!” Sakura began bawling as she spewed out question after question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke lifted his hand and four others appeared behind him. “Take care of those two,” Sasuke sneered out when he pointed to the two rogue ninjas still bound. The four others grunted out of agreement and took the two rogue ninja’s away. “You three come with me. We need to talk,” Sasuke ordered out and turned to walk away. Sakura quickly stumbled after him, Sai and Kakashi taking up the rear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After leading the trio through a small village, he stopped just outside a small quaint cottage. He turned to look at the three ninja and nodded before walking up to the front door. The door slammed open and the same little black haired boy ran out and threw himself into Sasuke’s arms. “Daddy!” the child cried out and hugged Sasuke tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura found the green eyed jealousy monster in her rising up watching as Sasuke gave apparent affection to the child. The child had raven dark locks and eyes just like Sasuke. But nestled in those black locks were fuzzy pointy ears that moved about just like a cat. A bushy black tail was situated behind the boy and Sakura’s medical training mind wondered where and how it was attached. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasuke-kun, y-your son?” She stopped there. She wasn’t sure how to ask about the tail and ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. My son Kura.” He responded without looking back at her and began to walk towards the house. “Where’s mommy Kura?” he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inside! Waiting for you and guests,” he responded quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded then looked at the three others. “Wait here,” he instructed and walked to the door, Kura in his arms. He walked to the front door and the trio of ninja’s gasped as they saw blond hair, tanned skin and bright blue eyes peer out from around the door. Sasuke stepped through the door stating that he was going to get Kura settled for bed, Naruto nodded at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night mommy!” Kura called out as he was carried into the small cottage by Sasuke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue eyes turned back to the trio that stood in shock. He gave a small smile and stepped out in front of the door. Three pairs of eyes widened and gasps were heard as Naruto waddled out, his large swollen stomach leading the way. Naruto leaned up against the door frame and his one hand went up and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Umm...hi?” he chuckled out quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura wouldn’t have it. Sakura’s fists clenched at her sides and she felt the heat rising in her chest. “How dare you!” Sakura seethed out through her teeth. Her green eyes darkened as she glared at the pregnant blond man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto let out a sad sigh and crossed his arms. His shoulders slouched a little as he took in the apparently upset kunoichi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>What...did...you do!?</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Sakura growled out through her teeth again. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“WHAT DID YOU DO!?”</em>
  </b>
  <span> The anger in her voice raised a little more as she stomped towards him. Sai and Kakashi grabbed each of her arms, holding her back from getting any closer to Naruto. Naruto didn’t move, he just watched Sakura with sad blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You fucking ruined it didn’t you!?” Her words laced with hatred. She felt the arms of her teammates holding her, though she didn’t move towards the blond, she wouldn’t let her words stop. “You knew his dream was to restore his clan and--and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you just had to steal him away!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Away from the village! </span>
  <b>
    <em>Away from me!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” She cried out. Spit flew through the air as her body shook with anger. Her eyes darkened dangerously as she watched Naruto just stand there, staring at her. “And what do you give him?! You give him a--a…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A what?” the deep baritone voice snapped out angrily. Sasuke stepped out from the home and stood beside Naruto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura snaps her lips shut and says no more. Her body relaxes slightly and Sai and Kakashi release her, deeming it safe to do so. Sakura slouches her shoulders, staring at the stoic Sasuke who now has slipped his arm around Naruto’s back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go inside, Kura wants to talk to you and say goodnight to his baby brother or sister,” Sasuke whispers in Naruto’s ear softly. Naruto nods and then catches the eye of Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You three can stay here tonight. Camp out in the living room.” He nods his head to the side, indicating the way through the door and then steps inside the cottage saying no more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke folds his arms and gives Sakura an icy glare. Saying nothing, he turns on his heel into the house. The three ninja eye each other quickly before slowly following the Uchiha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that evening, the three teammates are sitting on the floor in a circle, listening to Sasuke inform them of how their family was safer away from Konoha. Though Sakura tried to protest, stating she could keep him safe, Sasuke waved her off. He spoke of how Orochimaru had dozens of people that he experimented on and how they all took refuge in villages of their own. Many of his experiments were scarred and mutilated so badly, that people would try and kill them on site, fearful of what they saw.  Kakashi nodded his head sadly at this truth, he had seen it personally in his many years. But Sasuke knew of these people when he was with Orochimaru, he didn’t fear them and he respected them. Therefore the post experimentals  accepted Sasuke and Naruto into their village.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The child is your son Sasuke-kun?” Sakura asks quietly when silence settles over the group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke nods his head and hums an agreeable noise. “Kura Uchiha, named so after Kurama.” The corner of his lip curls up slightly before he continues. “It appeared that Kurama had an influence in the womb.”  Sasuke doesn’t discuss any potential strength or extra abilities Kura may have, that type of information doesn’t need to be known by anyone outside of their family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura’s fists continue to tighten frequently as she listens to Sasuke speak of his and Naruto’s relationship and time together. Her teeth grind together as Sasuke speaks of how Tsunade-sama knew of their relationship and pregnancy. Her own sensei knew of them and never uttered a word! Her blood feels like it’s going to boil over with the anger that flows through her body. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>How </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>dare</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Naruto brainwash Sasuke-kun like this! Tsunade-sensei knew about it too! Why wouldn’t she tell me?!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> She barely heard Sasuke continue the story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of a painful groan coming from the back of the house interrupts the story and Sasuke jumps up, heading towards the back bedrooms. Kakashi and Sai look at each other, as if the other could answer the question that rose in their minds. Sakura continued to drown in her growing jealousy, allowing it to fill her senses and pores. Her mind was a flurry of questions on how Naruto had managed to trick Sasuke into running away with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several minutes passed before Sasuke came back into the living room, a hawk on his arm. He went directly for the window and the hawk shrieked as it flew off into the night. Turning to the three ninja on the floor he crossed his arms and gave a stern glare. “Naruto is in labour. You can stay, but stay out of the way and be quiet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura jumped up quickly, “Sasuke-kun! I can help! I’ve delivered--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Sasuke’s answer was direct and as cold as ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura’s bottom lip began to tremble but she bit her cheek to keep face. “It’s no trouble Sasuke-kun. I--I want to help you.” Her green eyes were round and glimmering with hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock at the door broke the silence. Ignoring Sakura, Sasuke strode to the door, opening it quickly. Sasuke stood back, holding his hand out and a red haired woman stepped inside. “Thank you for coming so quickly Karin.” The red haired woman nodded at Sasuke and hummed. “This way,” Sasuke spoke and led the woman to the back of the house, ignoring the three leaf ninja.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three sat in silence for sometime before a sleepy dark haired boy appeared before them. Rubbing his eyes, he had a small stuffed toy under one arm and he yawned loudly before his eyes saw the three ninja on the floor. “Where’s daddy?” Kura asked, his fluffy tail flickering slightly about behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mommy’s having the baby,” Sai answered and smiled at the child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kura looked behind him, down the hallway towards most likely the other bedroom. Sakura quickly grabbed Kura’s arm gently. “You have to wait out here okay Kura-kun? I promise it will be okay,” she cupped Kura’s cheek and gave him a smile. Kura’s deep black eyes looked at Sakura warily before nodding in agreement. Sakura led the child to the couch and motioned for him to sit beside her. Kura climbed up, stuffed toy held close and he sat on the couch. Sakura pulled herself closer to him and started stroking his hair. “There, that’s better. You aren’t worried are you?” She coo’d out and laid her cheek on the top of his head. “Things will be okay I’m sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kura stayed silent, his body stiff and his eyes flickered around the living room. He wasn’t sure what to do as this woman was touching him. Only mommy and daddy stroked his hair and held him close. He shivered involuntary, his animal instincts flaring up, but he stayed still, waiting for daddy to come out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More time passed and finally Sasuke came out from the back rooms, holding a small clothed bundle in his arms. “Daddy!” Kura cried out while jumping off the couch, away from Sakura’s continuous hold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke smiled down at the small boy. “Your baby brother has arrived.” Kura’s eyes widened in happiness while looking up at his daddy. Sasuke knelt down low so Kura could look into the bundle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s so little daddy! Oh! His ears are orange and black! What colour is his tail daddy? Is it like me? Or is it different? Can I see? Please daddy?” Kura rocked back and forth to each foot, bubbling with excitement at seeing his little brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke chuckled softly. “Yes his ears are orange and black, just like a fox. I don’t know what his tail will be like, we will just have to wait okay? Right now mommy and your otouto have to rest.” Sasuke smiled when Kura gave a little pout but said no more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations Sasuke,” Kakashi spoke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, congratulations,” Sai spoke next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura said nothing. Her eyes continued to stare at Sasuke and the bundle he held in his arms. “Sasuke-kun,” she whispered out. She stood from the couch and slowly made her way towards Sasuke, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears. Her hand reached out to touch the bundle. “May I see?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke gave her a leary look. He looked down at his newborn son, Kura clenched his shirt beside him. Sakura held her position just a step away from Sasuke, waiting for approval. “Hn,” Sasuke gave the green eyed kunoichi a nod and stood back up. Sakura stepped forward, her eyes focusing on the small bundle in Sasuke’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura could see the small face of the infant and coo’d at the sight. The small babe had skin darker than Sasuke’s and markings on the cheeks like his brother. “Oh Sasuke-kun, he’s so precious.” Sakura moved the blanket to the side slightly and she hiccuped in surprise at seeing the tiny velvet animal ears nestled within thick dark blond hair. The tips were black and the rest of the tiny ears were an orange colour that blended into the dark blond hair. Sakura looked over at Kura who was watching her closely then back to the sleeping babe in Sasuke’s arms. She began to sniffle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke stepped back, surprised with Sakura’s sudden outburst of tears. With one hand he held the infant, the other he pulled Kura to step back with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Sasuke-kun,” Sakura whispered out. “How could this happen! T-to be taken for--,” she hiccuped through. “To be forced into </span>
  <em>
    <span>this!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She bit into her clasped hands that she held up to her lips, her green eyes wet with an onslaught of tears. She looked to Sasuke, to Kura, to the baby and back to Sasuke again. “Me Sasuke, me! I can take you away! To what you deserve!” Her voice was low and rough, as if she struggled to keep her voice at a whisper. She moved forward towards Sasuke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke’s eyes widened suddenly. The green eyed kunoichi’s face was flushed red, wet with tears and her eyes seemed to be dilated and glimmering in some sort of drunken lust. “Sakura--” Saskue warned out in a deep growl like voice as he stepped back again, moving Kura with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes that’s it Sasuke-kun! You and me, and the babies, we can raise them together, as it should have been. I can protect you…” Sakura whispered out and continued to move forward at Sasuke and Kura. “The way it should be!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi and Sai looked at each other in question. They could hear Sakura crying but her whispers were so low that they couldn’t make much of it out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And don’t worry about the babies Sasuke-kun,” Sakura shook her head, wiping her tears. “I can get those--those </span>
  <em>
    <span>tumor-like </span>
  </em>
  <span>growths removed--and--and fix this.” Her eyes shone from the tears, cupping her hands together in a prayer like fashion. “Yes, yes, then we can all be together…” she trailed off, reaching with both hands now towards Sasuke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GET AWAY!” a small roar growled and barked out, shocking Sakura to a sudden stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sai and Kakashi quickly turned their focus to the small black haired child that stood before Sasuke. Kakashi took a double take seeing the sharingan, the colour of a deep red wine and with one tomoe. Kura’s face was snarled and he held his clawed hands up towards Sakura, growling and hissing out a warning with small fangs, his sharingan glowing beneath his raven haired strands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, Sakura,” Sai whispered out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay Kura! You and your little brother can come with me and--” Sakura dropped to her knees before Kura, moving to grab him, her green eyes still glimmering with tears. “And your daddy too. A happy family--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kura hissed and snarled out another growl just as Sakura moved towards him. Kakashi and Sai stepped up to grab Sakura, but before they got to her, the three leaf ninja all fell to the living room floor, unconscious. Kura’s small body trembled throughout as he stood, his claws extended out from his hands, his ears flat back and his tail flickering about expressing the anger that was flowing through the small body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kura,” Sasuke called out calmly. He stepped to the child, putting a hand on the child’s shoulder, squeezing every so lightly. “Kura, it’s okay.” He could feel the tremors racing through the small child, sense the anger laced with fear emotions seeping from his energy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kura turned to look up at his father, his eyes still swirling the sharingan, his small teeth clenched as he breathed out heavy puffs of growls, but his bottom lip trembling, showing that he was still but a child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come now my son, it’s okay.” Sasuke dropped to one knee, balancing his new son in one arm, his other hand still on Kura’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kura shook slightly, a tear escaping and sliding down his cheek while he looked into his father’s soft kind eyes. “D-Daddy,” the words whispered through his lips. “I-I’m sorry.” Kura looked down to the floor but didn’t fight when Sasuke pulled Kura into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kura began to let the tears flow while Sasuke held him close and whispered soft words. Sasuke let the boy cry for as long as he needed, not even paying any mind to the three unconscious ninja on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>******</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sharingan? Really Sas?” Naruto asked quietly, as he cradled the infant and rubbed a free hand on Kura’s hair. Kura had laid beside Naruto in bed after his emotional meltdown and was so exhausted, he fell asleep quickly. “He’s so young.” Naruto frowned sadly as he looked down at the sleeping Kura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The sharingan develops extremely quickly when the owner is overwhelmed with wanting to protect someone they care deeply for. In this case, I believe Kura felt threatened when Sakura got all weird on wanting to take him, his brother and myself away.” Sasuke leaned over, planting a soft kiss on Naruto’s temple. He then chuckled, “hell, I was very close to doing something about Sakura’s behaviour but  Kura beat me to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-she wanted you to run away with her?” Naruto whispered out, his sad blue eyes looking up at Sasuke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hn, as if I would ever do such a thing. You have given me everything and I couldn’t be more in love,” Sasuke purrs out when his fingers stroke Naruto’s cheek gently. He pulls those plump peach lips in for a kiss and his heart flutters when Naruto responds with heated passion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto pulls back, his cheeks flushed, his eyes shining with love. “I’m assuming you took care of them then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded, “and I sent Tsunade a hawk informing her of their situation. She’ll take care of it.” Sasuke had sent a team to carry the leaf ninja, and the rogue ninja they were tracking, to their last known location, with new memories in place. Kura may have been able to put the leaf ninja team into a genjutsu, but he was still too young to perfect the art. His ability had apparently only been to knock the enemy unconscious, not uncommon for when the sharingan awakens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto hummed his agreement with a yawn. Tsunade knew of their situation since they left, though even he was annoyed with her at the beginning, Tsunade had sworn to keep their family safe from prying eyes. And thus far, she had lived up to her promise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get some rest love. I’ll watch over you,” Sasuke hummed out as he took his place next to Naruto on their bed. Naruto snuggled deeper into the bed, tucking Kura closer to his body and his new son into his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke watched his family sleep, running his fingers slowly through blond locks. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll always watch and protect you all.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yup, I needed a break from my WIPS. Just a short one, something to breath in different just for a few days and be fun.</p>
<p>I so I called upon the "one shot idea GODDESS" of a friend and said help me pleasssseeee. I think I was on my knees haha. So we came up with this little thing together.  It was a tickle of an idea with just some fun fluff and animal ideas...in the long run, it was a break I needed. Hope you all enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>